Dirty Dancing: Harry Potter Style
by chaotickittieilovedraco
Summary: Based loosely on the movie Dirty Dancing...Hermione goes to a lodge for the summer and encounters the lodges dancer, Draco. What will happen when Hermione helps him and his dance partner out?
1. And then she saw him

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters

(A/N: Through out the story if anyone would like to see some songs they like on this please email me or just say so in a review…otherwise I want to keep the original songs….if I can remember the names lol. Also I'm not going to quote the movie word for word, I'm just going to base the story loosely on the plot)

A familiar song blared out of the car radio, as Hermione Granger and her family were driving to Fudges Lodge, a secluded mountain lodge in the heart of England. Hermione looked to her right and watched her older sister Lisa re-apply her make-up and brush her hair for the 50th time.

Hermione's dad had been putting this vacation off for some time now, but decided that since Cornelius Fudge, owner of Fudges Lodge, was not going to take no for an answer this summer, he decided that he should take a break from work this summer.

The Grangers car pulled into the lodge and they all got out of the car.

"Oh mum, look at that, I knew I should have brought those shoes!" screamed Lisa, pointing to some bus boy. (A/N: I think she was in the movie anyway….)

"But dear, you brought ten pairs." replied Hermiones mum, Penny.

"Alan!"

The Grangers turned to look and saw an old podgy balding man, making his way towards them, with a young boy, rushing behind him.

"Cornelius, Hows your blood pressure doing?" asked Alan.

"Good, Good." answered Cornelius, he turned to the rest of the family. "If it wasn't for this man, I would be standing here dead."

Everyone laughed awkwardly.

"Blaise, Go get their bags will you?" Cornelius asked the young boy

"No problem, Cornelius." replied Blaise as he was handed the car keys.

Hermione followed Blaise and helped him with some of the bags.

"There's a dance class starting in the gazebo in a few minutes, you should try it out, the teachers amazing!"

"We just got here Cornelius, maybe we should take a break, after all we are here for the whole summer." answered Penny.

"Well, 3 weeks here will seem like a year." stated a confident Cornelius.

(A/N: I'm going to skip pointless bits, like the dance class)

The Grangers had just got back from the dance class, when Hermione decided to go for a walk to explore. She made her way to the main hall area and heard raised voices, she peeped through the door and there stood Cornelius Fudge surrounded by a large group of waiters.

"Now, I want you to make sure the young ladies here have a good time, take the girls dancing, romance them….."

"You got that boys?"

And that's when Hermione saw him……..

* * *

There ya go…This is my first fic ever, so plz plz be nice….I no this chappie was short, but I wanted to no if you all thought this plot was a gd idea….plz review….I want at least 10 reviews b4 I continue….which may take me a while, just to warn ya….Anyway…plz plz plz review! D

Chaotic

xxx


	2. Hermiones mesmerised

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. I also do not own Dirty Dancing

Well...I got 10 reviews! so im updating like i said i would. Thx to all the reviewers!

RupertGrintLuvr7- My first reviewer! Yay! Thx so much. Hope you enjoy the 2nd chappie

LeoGirl45- I love the movie too. Its my all time favourite!

Rogue Vampyre- Thanx. Keep reading

rikuedlover- Thank u. Hope u enjoy this chapter

SunnieSary- Thanks for the advice and taking ur time to write ur opinions down, but like the summary says, I am basing the story loosely on the plot. I love the movie and I know the meaning behind it, but I have my own ideas about how Im going to write it. That was only the first chapter out of many, I was just experimenting with it. I understand that this is not my story, but Ive been looking for a DMHG fic based on the movie for ages and never found one, so i thought id have a go at writing one. Thanks again.

seghen- Thanks, I hope it is an interesting fic.

bookwormJ- Thanks. Keep reading and reviewing

Crazy-Physco- Thanx.

DracoIsMyBuddy- Thx. Yea, the a/n were something I thought I had to put there to explain myself. Ill put em at the bottom in the future.

Hermione-Granger-420- Thanx for that review lol. Don't worry, theres no need for you to hunt me down.

Draco Lover aka Jamie- Thx. I am obsessed with the movie...Im not a Patrick Swazee(sp?) fan, but i fell in love with the character of Johnny...and Draco is perfect.

Butterflly- Thx so much. I wanted a certain number of reviews coz i wasnt sure people would like the story. Now I know they do, I won't ask for a certain number of reviews in future chappies.

* * *

Previously...

_The Grangers had just got back from the dance class, when Hermione decided to go for a walk to explore. She made her way to the main hall area and heard raised voices, she peeped through the door and there stood Cornelius Fudge surrounded by a large group of waiters._

"_Now, I want you to make sure the young ladies here have a good time, take the girls dancing, romance them….."_

"_You got that boys?"_

_And that's when Hermione saw him…….._

On with chapter two...

* * *

Cornelius turned around and his face instantly hardened. Hermione just stared as a tall blonde man walked confidently towards the group. He was wearing dress pants and black shoes with a plain muscle shirt, his hair was longish and it fell loosely in front of his eyes, he was wearing shades so you couldnt see his eyes, but you could tell that he was glaring at Cornelius at that moment and Cornelius was glaring at him just as much.

"You! You will give dance lessons to the ladies, and thats it! Keep your hands off!" shouted a very red Cornelius as he walked off.

There was mumbling from many of the waiters, but one stood out to Hermione. A red head, he was setting one of the tables for dinner. Hermione listened carefully.

"You got that Draco. Do you know the difference between what you can and can't touch?" said the confident red head.

This angered the blonde, who Hermione now knew, was called Draco. Draco walked towards the red head and whispered something to him and walked off, but not before messing up the set table first. Whatever Draco said had affected the red head, because he looked pretty pissed off and all that was heard from the rest of the staff was "Oooh" or "Ahhh"

* * *

At dinner that night, Hermione watched as the red head from earlier was making his way towards their table with Cornelius.

"Alan, Penny, Hermione, Lisa, this is your waiter for the evening. Ronald Weasley. Ron give these people anything they want" said Cornelius.

By the end of dinner, Ron had made it clear that he liked Lisa, and Lisa seemed to like him. Hermione didn't really trust him, she got a vibe from him. Hermione remained quiet throughout dinner until she was asked by Cornelius what she was doing after the summer.

"Hermione wants to be a nurse, she wants to help change the world" interrupted Alan.

"Oh, and what does Lisa want to do?" asked Cornelius

Hermione was watching Lisa and Ron when she said.

"Oh, Lisas going to decorate it"

Ron looked at Lisa and said.

"She already does"

Hermione watched as Lisa blushed and smiled seductively at Ron.

At this point, Cornelius had left to do something or other and Hermione observed as he grabbed a young boy and started to make his way back to the table.

"Everyone, this is my sisters son Harry, Harry Potter, hes my assistant manager and is taking a Hotel management course at Oxford University this semester." beamed a proud Cornelius.

"Oh, well, Hermiones starting Oxford next semester." stated Alan.

Harry looked towards Hermione impressed.

Hermione, Would you like to accompany me to the main hall to dance?" asked Harry

"Of course she would" answered Alan

* * *

Hermione found that Harry was quite boring, the only interesting thing they had spoken about was what Hermione was studying at Oxford, she replied nursing. Harry was trying to impress her, by saying various things about his life, like how he is going to end up inheriting Fudge lodge from his uncle, and how hes going to turn it into a place for younger people. Hermione thought that he probably wouldn't know how to be young if it bit him in the ass.

The only excitement Hermione had was later when the blonde boy, Draco, came through the doors holding the hand of a young girl, in a wonderful green sparkling dress that tied up at the neck and crossed over on the back, she had black hair pulled into a tight bun at the base of her neck. A fast tempo song started and Draco and his partner made their way to the middle of the dance floor. Hermione watched carefully as he dipped her, just as the music was picking up.

"Yea! The cha cha! Come on Hermione!"

Hermione just let Harry lead her while she watched the couple in the middle of the dance floor.

"Who are those people?" asked Hermione.

"Oh them, their just the dance people, their hired to teach the guests certain dances, and to put on shows." answered Harry "Oh look at them trying to show off."

Hermione watched in awe as Draco dipped and twirled his partner, he did all kinds of lifts and the way they were dancing had Hermione mesmerised. Draco had Hermione mesmerised.

* * *

Well...whadda ya think? Next chapter will be the first encounter between Hermione and Draco. If any of you have seen the movie, you will know what happens to Dracos partner, well i wanna do something different, so it isnt predictable, any one got ne ideas of what could happen to her? Plz. I would really appreciate it. Also, I LOVE the original music from the movie, but I don't no if anyone would like to see more modern songs. Plz tell me if you do and ill try and use them!

Thx to everyone who reviewed!

Luv yaz

Chaotic

xxxxxx


End file.
